A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) is a laser capable of emitting a light in a direction perpendicular to an active region. The VCSEL includes a structure having a pair of mirror stacks, and an active region formed between the pair of mirror stacks. A first electrode and a second electrode are formed above and below the pair of mirror stacks respectively. An electrical current is injected into the active region through the first electrode and the second electrode to generate the light in the active region, and the light is emitted out of the VCSEL structure.